List of Power Rangers series finales
''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Season 1: An Oyster Shell (1994) Zack is so madly infatuated with Angela that he wants to impress her with a pair of pearl earrings, but can't find any that are affordable. Just when he gives up, an unexpected opportunity presents him with exactly what he was looking for. Little does he know that Rita has plans for his date with Angela, especially when the earrings cast a spell on all but Tommy and Zack. Both must face the Oysterizer who shoots acidic goo from his stomach. Season 2: Blue Ranger Gone Bad (1995) Billy makes a special project for art class. This catches the eye of one of his female classmates, Violet, who makes a perfect likeness of Billy. Rita casts a spell on it to make it real to take his place while the others are preoccupied by the Putties. Needless to say, the Rangers are puzzled by "Billy's" odd behavior. Tommy suspects that something's up, which forces Rita to send the Putties and Goldar. Meanwhile, it's the most unlikely source that frees the real Billy but how will they know who's whom? Time's running out and the Rangers don't have their Morphers! Season 3: Rangers in Reverse (1995) Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha are at the Juice Bar, planning a surprise birthday trip to the Carnival for Kat. While the Rangers celebrate her birthday, Master Vile brought forth the Orb of Doom from beneath the Earth's surface. Immediately, Alpha 5 senses trouble, and Zordon calls the Rangers. He warns them about the effects of the Orb of Doom if it is secured by the villains. The Rangers morph and split into two groups; Tommy, Rocky, and Kat face Rito and one group of Tengas, while Adam, Billy, and Aisha face another. The latter group is forced to use their Metallic Armor power-up to defeat the Tengas. (This was the last appearance of the Metallic Armor on Power Rangers, and was the only time individual changing sequences were seen for each Ranger.) While the Rangers are occupied with the Tengas, Rito secures the Orb of Doom. Tommy attempts to destroy it but cannot penetrate it's energy field. Rito activates the Orb, which reverses time on Earth and turns everyone in the near vicinity (the Rangers plus Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone, and everyone else at the Carnival) into children. Rita, Rito, Lord Zedd, and Goldar then make themselves grow (the only time Rita and Zedd themselves actually grow) and attack. The Ranger children (who still remember being Rangers, unlike when Lord Zedd reversed time) attempt to morph, but their powers do not work with them as children. The episode ends (as does the entire series, with Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers following) with the Rangers powerless to stop the large villains. ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'': Hogday Afternoon (1996) Part 1 Aisha's quest begins. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd seeks the Zeo Crystal for himself. And, he summons the evil Hydro Hog. His assignment: get the Rangers. Part 2 Aisha's quest ends but sends a young girl called Tanya in her place. She returns to the present with the final piece of the Zeo Crystal. The Alien Rangers defeat the Hydro Hog, but then Rito and Goldar steal the now complete Zeo Crystal and the Command Center blows up. The Rangers revert back to their normal selves. Aisha bids the Rangers adieu and the Rangers goes to find the Zeo Crystal, which ends in a cliffhanger that becomes resolved in the Zeo series. ''Zeo'' Rangers of Two Worlds (1996) Part 1 Billy's regenerator has a disturbing side effect and turns him into an old man. Rita tries to change Katherine into a monster, but gets her purse instead. Part 2 Billy becomes trapped in the Zeo Megazord while still aging as Mondo and Rita's monsters take control! To even up the score, the Alien Rangers travel to Earth and help defeat the monsters. Hawaii Zeo (1996) Tommy asks Kat out on a date when Ernie puts on a luau at the Beach Club. Gasket and Archerina send Cogs to spoil the party. Good as Gold (1996) Jason realizes, to his horror, that he's losing his powers as well as his strength. Pursued by Rita, Lord Zedd, and the Machine Empire who are all greedy for his powers, he finds himself helpless against them. Fortunately, he makes a narrow escape and collapses at the Juice Bar. The Rangers are alarmed when they discover that Jason will lose his Powers and his life if the Gold Rangers Powers are not transferred back to the Treys, which can only happen when the Earth, Aquitar and Triforia are aligned just so. Alpha 5 gives the Rangers a map with which they find the place for the power transfer. King Mondo furiously orders Cogs to prevent it. Jason and the Treys are very weak and barely able to function which puts them all at a disadvantage until Rocky appears just in time. Is this the end of Jason? How will the Rangers be able to defeat a gigantic King Mondo? Rita and Lord Zedd, both of whom are watching the fray from a safe distance, have plans for both enemies no matter who wins. A Season to Remember (1996) A spell is cast on the teens that causes them to be intolerable toward other cultures during the holiday season. ''Turbo'': Chase into Space (1997) Part 1 Divatox has summoned a powerful monster to Earth which destroys both of the megazords. Demetria and the Blue Senturion have left for Eltar to help Zordon. And Divatox has launched an attack on the Power Chamber. Part 2 Divatox succeeds in destroying the Power Chamber, causing the Rangers to be stripped of their powers. Dark Specter sends his messenger to tell Divatox he has captured Zordon. Divatox then leaves Earth for the Cimmerian Planet. With the Power Rangers powerless, they take one of NASADA's shuttles to Eltar, leaving Justin behind. The episode ends on a cliffhanger that becomes resolved in Space series. ''in Space'': Countdown to Destruction (1998) Part 1 Dark Specter reveals that the time has come for the United Alliance of Evil to take over the entire galaxy. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa argue with Astronema as she passes on the order, but agree to assist when they learn that Dark Specter is in charge. Astronema mocks Zordon, who has been moved onto the Dark Fortress and is very low on energy. Scenes of battles are shown from various planets. The forces of evil are clearly outnumbering the forces of good. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, leaves the KO-35 rebels to get help from the Space Rangers on Earth. Zhane, now morphed, is attacked by enemy Velocifighters in space, but rescued by the Space Rangers aboard the Astro Megaship. Zhane informs the Rangers of the danger that the KO-35 rebels are facing, but this is small compared to the threat posed to the rest of the galaxy. Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, informs them that one thousand Velocifighters are heading towards Earth, and the Rangers fly off to help. On Earth, the city of Angel Grove is suddenly invaded by a combined fleet of Velocifighters, Quantrons and Piranhatrons. The Megaship arrives, and while Zhane pilots it and engages the Velocifighters in the air, the five morphed Rangers travel to the surface of the planet. Initially, the fight goes in their favor. Soon, however, Darkonda joins the fight and attacks Ashley, the Yellow Space Ranger. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, manages to save her by activating his Battlizer - however, they are easily defeated by Darkonda and Ecliptor working together. The two are forced to demorph and go into hiding as a result. The other Rangers are doing badly. Zhane boards the Mega Winger from the Megaship, but it gets shot down in warrior mode by the Velocifighters and crashes into a building. Meanwhile, after being hit, Carlos, T.J., and Cassie are forced to demorph and go into hiding with the other two Rangers as Quantrons and Piranhatrons round up the citizens. Back on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor shows Astronema the newly-designed Super Missiles, each of which can decimate a planet. They are intended to be used on Earth. Darkonda, who is on his last life, realizes that this is his chance to take charge and hijacks a Velocifighter with two Super Missiles attached. He fires a direct hit at Dark Specter, then turns to destroy the Dark Fortress as Dark Specter is consumed in a massive explosion. However, Dark Specter is not finished yet, and swallows the Velocifighter with Darkonda on board. Darkonda's last life is sacrificed, as Dark Specter explodes and pieces of debris fall down on the Earth. A holographic image appears above all of the conquered planets, revealing that Astronema has taken power for herself, much to Divatox's dismay. Astronema issues an ultimatum to the Earth: either the Power Rangers surrender themselves, or she will destroy the planet. Back on the Dark Fortress, Zordon's energy is restored after Dark Specter's destruction. He pleads with Astronema to end the battles, referring to her as "Karone" and asking her to search her heart. Zordon nearly succeeds in getting past Astronema's cybernetic programming, which begins to malfunction as Zordon's words hit Astronema hard, but it was not to be. Astronema follows the lead of the programming, and prepares to take Earth once and for all. The first part of the story arc ends. Part 2 Back on Earth, the citizens of Angel Grove discuss the situation. Bulk defends the Rangers when somebody suggests that the Rangers have abandoned them. Meanwhile, the demorphed Rangers (including Zhane, who reveals that the Mega Winger is destroyed and KO-35 has surrendered) formulate battle plans. Andros sneaks away, intending to convince Karone to give up himself. Ashley tries to persuade him to stay, but fails. In the following morning, Astronema demands that the Rangers turn themselves over. Just as they are about to do so, Bulk himself steps forward and claims to be the Blue Power Ranger. Skull does the same thing, saying he's the Black Power Ranger as does Professor Phenomenus saying he's the Red Power Ranger and then the rest of Angel Grove. Astronema and Ecliptor, unimpressed, fire on everyone as the five remaining Rangers reveal themselves and morph, with Zhane telling Astronema that she's "gone too far". The citizens, rallied by Bulk, join them in fighting the Quantrons and Piranhatrons. Astronema and Ecliptor leave. Back on the Dark Fortress, Andros discovers Zordon in the control center. Zordon convinces him that to defeat the forces of evil, Andros must shatter his energy tube, which would kill him. Andros initially refuses, but soon changes his mind and raises his Spiral Saber just as Astronema arrives. Astronema attacks Andros, who refuses to fight her, and appears to be accidentally killed by a rebounded bolt from her own staff. Andros is horrified. Ecliptor bursts in, devastated that the Princess whom he considered a daughter is dead, and attacks Andros. The two battle furiously, until Zordon reminds Andros that he has to destroy the energy tube; telling Andros that it is his duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe, no matter the cost. Breaking away from the fight after striking Ecliptor down for the count, Andros uses his Spiral Saber and shatters his tube at that moment, sending a wave of energy across the galaxy which wipes out all the invading evil (see the Zordon's energy wave heading below); Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Divatox have been purified by the wave instead of being destroyed by it. Back on Earth, Astronema's forces are beaten, and everyone is happy except for Ashley, who suspects that Andros did not make it. Just then, the Dark Fortress lands nearby and Andros emerges with a seemingly dead Astronema in his arms. He lays her down and starts to cry, when suddenly Astronema's cybernetic implants disappear, and she returns to life liberated from evil. Astronema, who is once again Karone, wakes up not sure as to how she got there, and Andros hugs her and tells her it's a long story and they have all the time in the world to talk about it. Some time later, on KO-35, the Rangers have helped the inhabitants rebuild their world and are about to take the Megaship to Earth. However, Andros, Zhane and Karone are staying, and Ashley tries unsuccessfully to persuade Andros to come with them. The Rangers board the Megaship, with Ashley upset that she has lost Andros, when suddenly he appears with Zhane and Karone. He tells DECA to set a course for Earth. With that, a six-year story comes to an end. ''Lost Galaxy'': Journey's End (1999) Part 1 Deviot returns to the Scorpion Stinger, begging Trakeena to take him back. She isn't falling for his charm this time, and sicks Villamax on him. The battle leads to the storage area, where Deviot grabs Trakeena and plunges into the coccoon with her. Villamax helplessly watches. A single being emerges. Trakeena and Deviot have fused into one! It is mostly Trakeena, with a few shades of Deviot, including the echo in the voice, the gauntlet, and the hair-like tenacles. With only one good engine left, Stanton decides that that the colony must land. He shows high command, and the citizens, a new, nearby world he has discovered, prefect for human life. As Terra Venture prepares to land, it is attacked by the Scorpion Stinger. It blasts away at the lesser domes. Leo gets an idea. He and Damon steal a case of explosives from a Terra Venture cargo truck. Damon lures the Scorpion Stinger into following him as he runs down one of the access tubes. The Stinger's pinchers nearly miss Damon, as he wonders why he is always the bait. Leo sneaks up on a pincher and plants the explosive on it. Both Rangers make tracks as it counts down. The bomb blows up in the Stinger's face, hurling it off into space, away from the colony. With all engines destroyed, Terra Venture is forced to crash land on a moon. The main city dome detaches, as the rest is destroyed. The citizens of the colony try to pick up the pieces from the crash. But they aren't safe yet - the dome is cracking. The dome won't hold out much longer, and the city is nearly in ruins. The ship is dying, and Commander Stanton makes a command decision to evacuate Terra Venture. Trakeena prepares her Sting Wingers for a massive invasion. Each Winger has explosives strapped to it. Hordes of them will self destruct and destroy anything they latch onto. Everyone is rounded up into shuttles to begin evacuation to the new world. Trakeena gleefully watches as Terra Venture nears its doom. Part 2 Stratoforce and Centaurus stand guard as the Sting Wingers approach the colony. The onslaught is too much, as they overwhelm the Zords, and slip by into the colony. The Rangers face the army of incoming Sting Wingers, and fight them with everything they've got. The Wingers' strategy of latching onto Rangers and exploding is wearing them down fast. Vilamax watches in disgrace as Trakeena sends her soldiers to their own deaths, and to harm innocent people no less. Villamax saves a little girl from the wreckage of a demolished building. She gives him a flower, which moves the honorable warrior and finds redemption. Outside the dome, the Megazords are destroyed, as the numerous Wingers self-destruct while latched onto them. Battered and beaten, the Rangers regroup after an exhausting triumph over all remaining Sting Wingers. Terra Venture has successfully completed evacuation procedures. Several shuttles carrying passengers head for the new world. Trakeena orders Villamax to open fire on the shuttles, but he refuses, saying there is no honor in such a brutal and pointless assault. Enraged with his insubordination, she ruthlessly attacks and kills him. Kegler hardly has a chance to mourn, and is threatened back into service. Villamax's sacrifice gave the Rangers enough time to bring around the Astro Megaship and open fire on the Scorpion Stinger. The Stinger rams the Astro Megaship, and grabs it in its pinchers, causing severe damage. The Rangers have no choice but to have the ship self-destruct, and escape on the Jammers. The ship blows up into pieces and the Rangers just barely clear the explosion, but it sends Alpha and Leo hurling into space. The explosion sends the Stinger reeling, and it crash lands on the moon, near the city dome. The shuttles have safely made it to the new world, and the passengers rejoice, including Bulk and the Professor. The Rangers land on the new world, and find Alpha crash landed in some bushes. No sign of Leo however Leo has crashed onto the moon, near the Scorpion Stinger and the city dome. He tries to radio his teammates, but he is out of range. Trakeena staggers around in the wreckage of the Scorpion Stinger. She makes it to the storage chamber, and prepares to enter the coccoon. Part 3 Trakeena uses the coccoon, and emerges as a slimy insectoid monster. Down on the new world, the Rangers continue searching for Leo. Leo finds the Scorpion Stinger, and follows Trakeena's slime trail all the way to the city dome. Trakeena spikes her staff into the ground, energizing everything, and powering up the city dome. The city dome lifts off, and heads for the new world to destroy the camp set up by the people. Leo finds Trakeena, and the two battle it out. Leo is no match against Trakeena's new powers. When the Rangers find out that Leo is in the city dome, they fly there on the Jammers and help him fight Trakeena. They unleash the Quasar Launchers, but they are of no use - Trakeena easily deflects the blast back at them. Maya and Karone grab a hold of Trakeena and set her up for an attack by Leo in his Capsular Cycle. The attack tosses Trakeena aside, but she is still not down. Leo puts on his armor and grabs Trakeena with a claw. He pulls her in close and fires at point blank range. The explosion seemingly kills both Trakeena and the Red Ranger. The Rangers think Leo has been killed, but he crawls out of the wreckage with ¼ of the visor destroyed to give his friends a thumbs up. The city dome is still headed for the camp on the new world, and the Rangers have no idea how to stop it! The Galaxy Megazord finally appears, and steers the city dome away from a collision course with the camp. It crashes in the distance, and explodes. Just as the people begin to think that the Rangers are dead, they emerge from the smoke with their Galactabeasts, alive and kicking. As the Rangers head towards camp, the people run towards the Rangers, and congratulate their saviors on a job well done. The Galactabeasts call the Rangers into the forest, where Maya makes a surprising discovery - they have landed on Mirinoi! With their quest completed, the Rangers find the stone and the place the Quasar Sabers back into it. The energy from the Sabers restores the people of Mirinoi, who had been previously turned to stone by Furio. That's not all - Kendrix has miraculously returned! She thanks Karone for filling in for her. Everyone celebrates under the fireworks, even the Galactabeasts. A new world, a new beginning. Epilogue In the epilogue scene which was only seen in the DVD boxset it explains all, Karone gives Kendrix back her morpher, Bulk goes back to Earth to spend time with his friend Skull, Alpha 6 is deactivated by Mike after his journey back to Earth and he is not seen until "Once A Ranger". Kendrix, Mike and Leo goes back to Earth. Karone, Damon, Maya and Kai stays on Mirinoi and finally ends their careers as Rangers until "Trakeena's Revenge". In the end of the scene, Trakeena's body is taken by the remaining Sting Wingers and cryogenically freeze her for 10 minutes and wakes up. She wears the mouth plate to cover the scars on her mouth and vows to fight against Rangers again. Trivia *Last appearances of Mike, Deviot, Karone, Captain Stanton and Villamax. Mike would had appear in the crossover with Lightspeed Rescue before his part was written out. ''Lightspeed Rescue'': The Fate of Lightspeed (2000) Part 1 While checking out the tomb again, Ryan finds the golden key, which reveals Bansheera's plans. He radios the Rangers and tells them that the Queen is planning on releasing every demon from the shadow world. The message is cut short when Queen Bansheera appears and abducts Ryan right before their eyes. Carter decides that he is going to travel to the Skull Cavern and save Ryan, against everyone's wishes. He takes off in the Mobile Armor Vehicle and flies towards the Skull Cavern. The card Jinxer planted on the Lifeforce Megazord releases hundreds of Batlings into the Aquabase. Chad and Kelsey battle Batlings on one side of the Aquabase. While Dana and Joel take fight the swarm on the other side. The Batlings have taken control of the Lifeforce Megazord, and use it to attack the Aquabase exterior. Mitchell is frozen in despair. Ms. Fairweather assumes command and orders an evacuation. The Rangers complete the evacuation of everyone in the base. However, they cannot find the Captain. They double back to rescue ops and find the Captain, still frozen. The Megazord attack traps them inside. Carter makes it to the Skull Cavern. He finds Ryan and unshackles him. When Bansheera finds them, the two morph and fight the Batlings. The Omega Megazord, still under repair by a Lightspeed crew, is hijacked by Jinxer and the Batlings. Jinxer uses the Megazord to place gigantic stones in a circle throughout Mariner Bay. Ryan and Carter are defeated, and forcibly ejected from the Skull Cavern. As the trapped Rangers figure out what to do, water from the ocean seeps in. Part 2 As the team tries to find a way out, Ms. Fairweather surprises Joel by accepting to go out on a date with him. They find a shaftway which leads to the submarine, but unfortunately, it is filled with water. With the stones nearly in place, Queen Bansheera brings the Skull Cavern to Mariner Bay. The Rangers grabs some air cans and go diving through the shaftway towards the submarine bay. They make it into the submarine, but Batling attacks prevent them from launching it. They launch a couple of torpedoes to fill the bay with water, which jogs them loose. Then they launch more torpedoes at the Lifeforce Megazord. The sub makes it out in time, as the Lifeforce Megazord and Aquabase explode behind them. Carter and Ryan have arrived at the city, and try to take out the Omega Megazord. Their firepower is not enough, so they bail out and launch the Mobile Armor Vehicle at the Megazord. The attack creates a magnificent explosion, and the Omega Megazord is destroyed. The stones have already been placed, and the ceremony begins. The Rangers all reunite and storm the Skull Cavern. As the Rangers fight Batlings, the Queen begins to open the tomb. Carter rushes towards the Queen. She blasts his helmet off, but he rushes again, and kicks her into the tomb. The Queen pulls Carter in, and she hangs onto him as he hangs onto a ledge. He urges his friends to close the lid to the tomb. From the depths of the shadow world, the spirit of Diabolico appears in front of the Queen. Instead of helping her, he kills her into the shadow world. The Rangers pull Carter out and close the lid. They make it out in time to see the Skull Cavern crumble. Sometime later, the Rangers all meet at the park to give up their morphers and resume normal lives. Ms. Fairweather shows up in a hot set of wheels to pick up Joel for their date. When a firetruck races by, the Rangers can't help but take off to the rescue. Epilogue The epilogue scene was only shown on the DVD boxset. Carter continues firefighting, Joel and Ms. Fairweather marries, Chad continues as a lifeguard, Kelsey continues as a mountain climber, Dana becomes a nurse and Ryan becomes a race car driver. The remaining Batlings finds Vypra's body and buries her in the cemetery. Trivia *That "giving up and resume normal lives" ending is later used in Wild Force. *The last appearance of Queen Bansheera and Diabolico. ''Time Force'': The End of Time (2001) Part 1 Ransick prepares to attack the city. Alex orders the TF rangers to return to the future, the crystals are causing disruptions, if they don't leave they might not be able to return to their own time, he tells them Wes has to stay in his own time. The Rangers refuse, and try to prevent the attack. Wes knows his friends can't stay in the present, and has a plan to send them back to their own time. Part 2 Wes sends the team back to the future. Now it's up to Wes and Eric to resolve their issues, and defend the city. In the future, the Rangers discover what happened to the city and their friend. They're ordered to have their minds erased of their adventures in the past so they can adjust back to their lives in their own time. They're not willing to give up their memories, and decide to go back to help their friend. Part 3 When the four TF Officers return from the future to assist Wes, Doomtron is defeated, destroying the brainwashed Frax along with it. Ransik ignores Nadira's pleas, and takes on the Time Force Rangers personally. During his rage against them, he accidentally strikes out against his daughter, and a baby she saved. This snaps Ransik out of his vengeance-filled state of mind, and he willingly gives up to Time Force. With all the mutants now captured, Jen and the gang return to the year 3000. She and Wes reluctantly part ways, their relationship coming to a premature end. In the end, Wes agrees to his father's wishes of his becoming co-commander of the Silver Guardians (alongside Eric, of course), though for nonprofit work only. ''Wild Force'': The End of the Power Rangers (2002) Part 1 The Rangers party like it's 1999, happy that the Org threat is over. But they feel blue again when they realize their runs as Rangers are over. The sacred waters explode. The biggest Org ever is on the loose. The Rangers rush to the city, and find it covered in vines. It's Master Org! The org heart has given him a new, more powerful form. The Rangers morph. The new Master Org wrecks the Wild Force Rangers. Cole tries his Animarium Armor, but Master Org clips a wing. Master Org uses the Nexus Blade and hits the Rangers. While they're all on the ground, he grows into a giant. The Rangers' old buddy Animus returns to fight Master Org, like old times. Princess Shayla stops by to take the Rangers away. Merrick refuses to go. Instead, he stays and summons his Zords. Predazord joins Animus in battle, but they both get destroyed. Merrick's animal crystals shatter, and his Lunar Caller disappears. He crawls over to an unconscious Kite as Master Org closes in on them. The Animarium flies by and smashes into Master Org. Merrick and Kite are beamed up. Kite dies in Merrick's arms, saying his last words to avenge his death. Master Org follows them onto the Animarium. The Falcon is the first to attack, and is destroyed. The other Zords join. Deer Zord paralyzes Master Org, giving Kongazord an opening. Kongazord blasts Master Org's body into pieces, but the heart is still beating. Master Org reforms his body, and destroys more Wild Zords. He then stabs Kongazord, and hurls it into the sky, destroying it. The Rangers are flung to the ground and watch in horror as more of their animal crystals shatter. They call on the only Zords they have left, and form the Wild Force Megazord. But Master Org destroys it too. Now all the Wild Zords are gone. The Rangers' Growl Phones disappear. No Zords, no powers. Master Org spears the ground, causing the Animarium to fall. He heads over to the city to begin his reign of terror on the world. Part 2 The Animarium comes crashing down in its original spot on the lake. The powerless Rangers head to the city to confront Master Org. They are swarmed by Putrids, but they manage to hold their own. Cole saves a boy with some shirtless vine swinging. He then swings on a vine straight towards Master Org's face. But he is swatted away like a fly. The others catch up to him on a rooftop, and reaffirm their vows as guardians of the Earth. Master Org isn't impressed. As he goes in for the kill, a light shines on him. The sky brightens, and several Wild Zords emerge in orbs of light. The Rangers' own Zords return to them, and restore their powers. All the Wild Zords combine their powers, and destroy Master Org with an Ultra Roar. The Rangers finish the job by destroying the Org heart with the Jungle Sword. Merrick asks to join Princess Shayla on the Animarium, but she urges him to stay on Earth. She collects the Rangers' Growl Phones and vests, and leaves to go back to sleep at the temple. She raises the Animarium back into the sky as the citizens look on. Some time later, Cole makes his peace with Dr. Adler, leaving a single flower by his grave. He uses his talents to help animals, which he becomes a vet. Taylor has rejoined the Air Force, and continues to fly with the Yellow Eagle every day. Danny and Max embark on the "Never Give Up" tour, visiting places all over the globe. Merrick leaves Turtle Cove and journeys around the world. He is joined on his adventures by an unlikely companion - Zen-Aku. As the narrator wraps up the story, we see that it was a kindergarten teacher telling it to her students. That teacher turns to be Alyssa. ''Ninja Storm'': Storm Before the Calm (2003) Part 1 Lothor solidifies his plans to open the Abyss of Evil and unleash its forces on the world, as predicted by the Scroll of Destiny he stole years ago. The kids kick back and head to the US Action Games, where they are scheduled to compete in events. They encounter Marah and Kapri, who have found the Abyss of Evil right near the US Action Games. Marah and Kapri then give Vexacus a scroll of empowerment, so he can grow and battle the Rangers. The Rangers destroy him, but they lose the Thunder Megazord, and seemingly, the Thunder Rangers. Lothor captures Cyber Cam, who was out fixing an earlier sabotage to the Samurai Star hangar. He uses Cyber Cam to find Ninja Ops. He trashes the place and leaves with Cam in custody. The Wind Rangers get back to Ninja Ops, only to find it trashed, with no trace of their friends. Part 2 Sensei emerges from the wreckage, back to human form due to one of Lothor's blasts. The Thunder Rangers also show up. Sensei shows the Rangers part of the Scroll of Destiny, which shows that they were always meant to become Power Rangers. The Thunder Rangers infiltrate Lothor's ship, which is about to self-destruct. Lothor unleashes his Zord, and uses it to open the Abyss of Evil. The Thunders find Cam, Marah and Kapri tied up. They rescue them, free the ninja students, and fight their way off the ship as it explodes. The Storm Megazord battles Lothor's zord. They barely manage to beat it, but in the process, the Megazord is destroyed. The Rangers were unable to prevent the abyss from opening, and find themselves surrounded by old enemies they had destroyed. The Thunder Rangers show up, and bring along some backup - the ninja students. A battle royale ensues. In the end, only Lothor is left, and he uses the Cyclone Morpher to steal the Ranger powers. The Wind Rangers defeat Lothor with their inner ninja powers, sending him hurling into the abyss. Sometime later, the Rangers celebrate their graduation from ninja academy. Hunter is going to become head teacher at the Thunder Academy, and Blake is going to pursue a motocross career. Cam welcomes the new ninja students, among which are Marah and Kapri. Luckily, the Wind Academy has three new teachers - Shane, Dustin, and Tori. ''Dino Thunder'': Thunder Struck (2004) Part 1 Part 2 ''SPD'' Endings (2005) Part 1 Part 2 Wormhole (2006) ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (re-version)'': A Star Is Born (2010) While Tommy is busy competing with Bulk for a role on a Karate commercial, the other Rangers take to the beach for some fun in the sun. Rita takes a day off leaving Goldar to send a double threat: the cocooning menace of Scorpina's pet worm, and the baseball-fevered Babe Ruthless!